IceCream
by ThatOneTrizKid
Summary: In which the boys stop by at a local Braum's for some ice-cream. Sam is annoyed, Dean drops his cone, and the employee is a little amused. OC-centric. One-shot... for now.


**Hi! this is my first _Supernatural _fic, so yeah. I always wanted the Winchesters to walk into Braum's when i used to work there, but they never did D: so, this is how i imagine it would go down if they did. But the is more so based on my friend than me. **

**Anywho, enjoy. this is a one-shot.. for now. good feedback may lead to more chapters, so you decide if it sucks or if it's good enough for a little more.**

**i don't own the Winchesters, but believe me, i wish i did. XD **

* * *

><p>"Thank you for choosing Braum's. What can I get for you?"<p>

I sighed as the girl on back drive quickly went to her register by the back window. Braum's. What a job. Yeah, it paid good, but it was a bit boring. The thing I hated most were large butter pecan milkshakes. Those and rushes. Now combined them and you have a suicidal teen. It sucked. There were seven of us left. Me on cone line, joshing doing the drive and lobby orders, and the new girl, Crystal, doing back drive. A manager and two kids in the kitchen and another manager in the office. Then there was a lady in market, but her job wasn't nearly as bad.

I looked at the battle scene we called cone line and wanted to shoot myself. I went to the sink and wet one of the heavy duty blue towels and started wiping the the splattered milkshake off the shake machines. There were three main areas that needed to be cleaned after rushes. The milkshake station, the sundae station, and the mix station. Those were my areas.

Josh came up and poked me in the side as I re-wet the towel to go on to the sundae area.

"Hey, girl, whatchoo doin'?" he asked.

"Cleaning. You should help," I added cheerfully.

"Clean? Me? Hah! I'd rather get the next order on cone line."

Right as he said that, two men walked in. the taller one-he was like Godzilla tall, dude- looked somewhat uneasy and uncomfortable, like he had never been inside of an ice-cream place before. His shorter companion ignored him. Josh snatched the towel from my hand and booty bumped me into the view of the two men who came up to the line. I glared murder at my fellow employee.

"I will murder you in your sleep," I hissed. He just winked and started cleaning. I turned my attention to the men, catching the taller guy leaning in and whisper harshly to the shorter guy.

"Relax, Sammy, what's a little ice-cream gonna do?" the short guy assured before turning to flash my a grin.

I raised an eyebrow before going on to say, "What can I get for you?"

"Heya, toots, what do you recommend?" the shorter guy asked, grinning. Hookay then, he was kinda pretty. What was a hot guy like that doing in a crappy town like Purcell? Still, I wasn't about to turn into the flirt of the century.

"Anything but butter pecan and sherbet," I said flatly. "No large shakes either, because the cup always busts and I'll have to start over."

The man raised and eyebrow, amused, and cracked a smile. "Alrighty then. I'll have a double dip chocolate chip cookie dough."

"Cup or cone?"

"Cone. Cups are for pansies," he grinned and elbowed "Sammy" in the gut. Godzilla shot him a look of daggers. I hid my smile as I got the cone and started to make his treat. Once I handed it back, I turned my attention to the tall guy.

"And for you?"

He ran a hand through his long hair. "I'll just have a small chocolate banana milkshake. Soft serve if you don't mind."

I shook my head. "Soft serve is actually easier," I said, getting the cup and cutting up the banana. Once I finished that one, my shirt had some new stains, but I didn't mind. I wouldn't be wearing it anymore. I led them to the register and gave them the total. The short guy handed me a ten and I started to put it in the register when the manager in the office called out, "Clock out, Jones."

I grinned and quickly gave the men their change. The short guy grinned at my expression. "I guess you're Jones."

"Yeah, buddy," I grinned, swiping my card and clocking out. "Last day too."

I took off the apron as the guy went to a table, chuckling, his companion following. I went to the back and grabbed my bag and helmet. Time to get out of these clothes.

I went to the bathroom and quickly changed out of my shirt and washed my face off before letting down my hair, which had been in a braid bun. I smile at the mirror before shouldering my bag and walking out, having every intention to make Josh make me a brownie fudge sundae.

I went up to cone line, got my ice-cream, much to the frustration of Joshy boy, and went to talk to the manager by the kitchen. I leaned in the corner and handed her my card, which she took sadly. What can I say. I'm awesome.

"Dude. Relax. I'll be back once school starts to chill." I lied. She sighed as I finished the last of my brownie. I said my good-byes and went to throw the trash away, running into someone.

"Dean, what where you're going!" I looked up to see the two guys I had served, Sammy shooting the Dean guy a look, before turning to me. "You alright?"

I laughed. "I'm fine, don't worry , man."

"Sorry," Dean said, looking down at his dropped ice-cream cone mournfully. I bit back a smile before turning to the manager again.

"Can I have my card back?" She raised an eyebrow, but held it out to me. I turned to the guy. "Stop your crying, _mijo_," I said, going behind the counter, something forbidden in street clothes. I got out a new cone, but this time he only got one scoop. After all he only lost one. He looked at me with the same expression a little kid would when I held it out to him, looking down to okay the fact that I bought it.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed, taking it. Sammy face palmed and I just laughed. "Kid, I seriously love you right now."

I shrugged. "Everyone does." I said, before heading out to the parking lot, only putting on my helmet when my Harley was one. I looked back, saw the two hunters look at me as they went to their old impala. I waved, happy they didn't kill me.

After all, not all of us witches are bad. Still, I wasn't going to tell the girls I bought Dean Winchester an ice-cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, whatcha think?<strong>


End file.
